


I'm Still Here

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Pax – Sara Pennypacker
Genre: First Love, Foxes, Friendship, M/M, Post-War, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 18]Algumas maçãs caem muito longe da árvore…





	1. PRÓLOGO — não tenho certeza do que eu quero ser, mas sei aquilo que não vou fazer…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ PAX e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, criadora **Sara Pennypacker** , além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 18 – Músicas da Disney do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Devido meus bônus de leitura, escolhi o tema _I’m Still Here_ do filme “Planeta do Tesouro – Planet Treasure”. Uso duas versões dessa canção, a original – inglês – e a dublada – português – que podem ser ouvidas em [I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oNpuKdRoR8) e [Estou Aqui (versão de Fabio Allman)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d7V_Ts_0WM).
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Peter X Ginger Boy (personagem apresentado no livro, mas aqui convertido em original)
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> I'm Still Here – 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

* * *

Um mês. Esse fora o tempo em que ambos ficaram separados, até o reencontro, e tudo isso por causa daquela guerra.

Um mês também fora o tempo que levara para que o pé de Peter terminasse de se recuperar.

Vivendo novamente com Vola, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como estariam nesse momento as únicas pessoas que restaram de sua família, seu pai e seu avô.

No entanto ele tinha certeza que a guerra ainda ocorria, pois os jornais que ali chegavam estampavam em suas manchetes um pouco daquele horror. Mas com doze para treze anos, a única coisa que Peter sabia é que ele já era mais do suficientemente diferente de seu pai e de seu avô, ele era _Peter_ : amigo de Pax, filho de sua mãe e agora de Vola que lhe acolhera como família.

Ele não era mais o garoto que culpava-se pela morte da mãe, que fugia da raiva ou que se escondia em seus medos. Aqueles meses que vivera com um pé quebrado, longe de sua raposa e na convivência de uma mulher que fora para a guerra e sobrevivera, tornara-o uma pessoa melhor. Assim como a busca por Pax.

 

 _Todos tentam me dizer_  
_Que eu preciso crescer_  
_Mas ainda não tenho certeza do que eu quero ser  
_ _Tenho toda a certeza daquilo que não vou fazer_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 — A marca da guerra…

— Você encontrou sua raposa não encontrou?

— Sim.

— E o que pretende fazer agora? — Ela perguntou enquanto se afastava para perto da dispensa.

— Como assim?

— Você não pode ficar aqui a vida toda Peter. Tem de voltar pra sua casa, seu pai, ele…

— Meu pai não se importa comigo, ele nunca se importou.

— Ok. Mas e seu avô?

— Vola ele é pior do que meu pai. Por acaso ele respondeu alguma das cartas que me fez escrever a ele? Não. Ele se preocupou em me buscar ou saber se eu estava bem? Não. Meu pai e meu avô são homens que nasceram para a guerra e delas vão viver, eles não sabem conviver com outras pessoas que não eles mesmo. E não tente me convencer do contrário — ditei furioso me contendo para não bater na mesa.

— Eu não tentaria Peter, só acho que se vai ficar aqui então devemos tomar algumas medidas mais do que necessárias — respondeu Vola antes de colocar no forno um assado.

Ela seguiu então de volta a mesa onde continuou a picar alguns legumes a mais para fazer também seu refogado. Peter a observava fascinado pela desenvoltura que ela tinha em cortar tão rapidamente os ingredientes para depois despejá-los na panela enquanto cantarolava uma antiga canção em italiano, que ele tinha certeza de que ela aprendera com a avó quando pequena.

Não é necessário dizer que tempos depois, Peter teve sua matrícula feita na escola onde se escondera meses antes, enquanto fazia sua empreitada em busca de Pax.

E nos pouco tempo em que ali estudara encontrou-se novamente com a sua paixão,  _o beisebol_. O cheiro de couro das luvas, o frescor do peso daquele taco de freixo que ganhara de Vola e as rebatidas que dava na bola o alegravam mais do que qualquer outro momento que ali passara. Nem mesmo ver Vola dando aulas de marionetes as crianças da cidade o deixaram tão animado. Na verdade deixara, mas não do mesmo jeito.

Agora então com quase 14 anos Peter sentia-se em casa, e mesmo que a guerra ainda continuasse ele estava seguro, pois tinha Vola consigo, tinha a força de não ser como seu pai, nem como seu avô e sabia que Pax estava seguro onde quer que estivesse.

E pensar em Pax o deixava nostálgico, assim como pensar em sua mãe e no seu pai. Ele não podia mentir a si mesmo e negar que tinha um pouco de raiva pela mentira que ele lhe contara, mas diferente do homem, Peter não iria explodir como uma bomba e assim machucar aos que rodeiam a si.

E ser diferente de seu pai era algo que ele sentia-se extremamente bem em relembrar. Pois agora que algumas notícias sobre a guerra começavam a ser animadoras, ele provavelmente teria de voltar a viver com o homem e assim naquela cidade a quilômetros de distância daqui ele iria enfim ver outra vez Pax. Vola mesmo havia lhe comentado isso em um domingo enquanto fazia um assado, e ele terminava um cozido que levariam a Robert o motorista do ônibus, que não somente fora um amigo agora já era quase um ente querido. Vola o estava namorando.

Namoro esse que se iniciou nos tempos em que Peter não havia surgido, mas tomara mesmo força enquanto ele estava fora seguindo até as trincheiras onde estava seu pai e sua raposa. Parece que a sua chegada havia enfim colocado um pouco de juízo nos dois, ou fora a guerra que os principiara a ver que se negarem não seria o melhor a fazer. Mas Peter não se importava com o real motivo, ele só achava bonito ver Vola cantarolando em italiano, até mesmo gingando em alguns momentos de forma graciosa, com sua prótese a lhe ajudar.

Ele ficava feliz por ver sua amiga sorrindo, mas lembrar-se da conversa que tiveram naquele dia também o deixava triste, pois a simples possibilidade de ir viver com o seu pai o amedrontava mais do que enfrentar novamente uma jornada tão longa quanto a que tivera em busca de Pax. E não que seu pai fosse ruim, mas ele também não era a melhor pessoa do mundo e Peter sabia que confiança era a última coisa que ele teria vivendo numa mesma casa com ele. E era isso que o assustava,  _a desconfiança_.

………

E a desconfiança fora aquilo que batera a porta de Vola numa tarde fria que anunciava o início de um longo inverno. As folhas do outono já desapareciam no chão, e o tapete que um dia formaram agora tornava-se uma massa escura, onde era difícil de se discernir as folhas de outrora. As árvores frutíferas que ficavam ao lado da cerca de pedras já não eram mais do que galhos retorcidos e abatidos pelo vento, assim como as portas do celeiro que batiam e rangiam. E foi nesse cenário dourado e amargo que o pai de Peter chegara, após ser indicado por alguns moradores da região sobre o endereço da mulher de longos cabelos ruivos que cuidava de seu filho. O pai que não necessitava de um nome para lhe representar, vinha com o rosto frio e com seu sorriso falso de sempre. Subindo à porta e olhando de relance para o ambiente em que estava bateu na madeira com três simples toques e aguardou ser atendido.

Do outro lado duas cabeças viraram assustadas, com um ar de preocupação, pois era uma raridade imensa receberam qualquer um para agirem de anfitrião. Ressabiados com quem poderia ser o visitante Vola partiu primeiro, agindo como uma mãe protetora e zelando por Peter. Seu rosto também franzido abriu a porta só um pouquinho e lá para fora olhou. Peter também preocupado mirou pelos lados e a janela encontrou, sem fazer barulho ali se prostrou e foi quando lá pra fora olhou e em dois pares de olhos muito iguais aos seus enfrentou.

Vola então convidara o homem para entrar e puxando uma cadeira também pois-se a se sentar. Olhou de cima em baixo o homem que tanto dava raiva em Peter e focou-se então no menino que ao seu lado parecia se segurar para não gritar. Ela analisou o pai como um oficial inspeciona um recruta. O homem ainda detinha o corte militar, mas sua postura era tão dura e rígida que não parecia humana. Era como Peter havia dito  _“são homens que nasceram para a guerra e delas vão viver”_. E aquele era verdadeiramente um homem corroído e marcado pelas batalhas.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 — Silêncio desconfortável…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei, estou extremamente atrasada em terminar essa fanfic, mas Pax não está tão vívido em minha memória quanto eu queria e nem sempre é fácil criar algo com a nuvem da negatividade e falta de criatividade pairando sobre minha cabeça, mas está aí. Foi necessário um bom tempo longe do texto e estar acordada às 3:38 de uma fria madrugada para enfim sair algo. Em breve mais capítulos e finalização u.u

* * *

— Então iremos ficar aqui nos encaramos ou vamos ir direto ao assunto? — Indagou Vola de braços cruzados enquanto Peter enfim decidira também se sentar, junto a ela é claro.

— Eu vim ver como está o garoto — respondeu secamente contra avaliando a situação.

Aquilo não deixou nada feliz os habitantes da casa. Vola pensava no descaramento do homem em dizer aquilo, _vir ver como o garota está_. Até parece que ele se importava, ela sabia muito bem o quão preocupado ele estivera. Após o retorno de Peter a sua casa com o pé ainda nada bom, sem a raposa e com o rosto sujo de sangue ela precisou notificar as autoridades sobre a presença do menino. Ela soubera por ele que reencontrara o pai, muitas mágoas esquecidas e outras renovadas surgiram daquele dia. Ela não podia no entanto negar a convivência entre os dois, mesmo que no fundo do amago assim o desejasse.

Respirando fundo ela apertou a ponte do nariz tentando dissipar uma pequena enxaqueca que parecia querer surgir. Contou de um até três tentando esquecer qualquer sentimento ruim que tivesse contra aquele homem e sorrindo, mesmo que contra a sua vontade decidiu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Eu sei que você tem todo o direito de querer saber sobre o seu filho, mas muita coisa mudou ao longo desses anos e Peter não é mais uma criança. Eu não irei impedir que vocês tenham contanto, não é de minha alçada fazer isso, mas ele pode se negar a lhe ouvir. É direito dele. Peter?

O garoto olhou para ambos, sem saber como agir. Ele ficara contente com o modo como fora defendido, Vola parecia Pax quando o salvara naquele dia anos atrás. Feroz, com olhar aguçado, cabelos tão quentes quanto o sangue ou a fúria que corria em suas veias. Mas ele tinha medo. Não queria ouvir nada daquele homem, não quando ele parecera fingir por tanto tempo que não se importava consigo. Descobrira meses antes uma pilha de correspondências nada amigáveis entre os dois que agora o fitavam. Seu pai o desejava por perto, não por carinho completo, mas como algo para suprir o vazio de sua vida, em contra partida Vola o queria como filho. No meio das cartas havia um pedido de guarda provisória, aquele que o deixara viver ali por tanto tempo por causa da guerra, mas abaixo dele ele achara outro mais complexo e recente, pedindo a guarda total de sua pessoa. Ele sabia que conforme aquele massacre continuasse ele estaria ali com ela, mas até quando era a pergunta que mais rondava sua cabeça.

Inegavelmente ele agora temia a resposta. Seu pai surgira como quem não quer nada, com um sorriso que ele bem conhecia. O sorriso com cheiro a mentira, aquele mesmo que ele vira no dia que o fizera deixar Pax na floresta. O mesmo que usara consigo quando o deixou com seu avó. O mesmo que lhe dera no dia em que se encontraram em juízo em meio a uma despensa que o deixou assistir a reunião da guarda temporária.

Mas então ele se lembrava dos sorrisos verdadeiros de sua mãe, tão quentes e aconchegantes quanto os de Vola. Tomando-se de valor ele inflou o peito e focou-se outra vez o olhar em seu pai. Deixando de lado um pouco da mágoa que sentia por ele, respirou fundo lembrando das palavras de sua mãe _não seja como ele_. Pensando nisso ele por fim falou…

 

}{

 

A conversa decorreu por horas, cada um pondo seu ponto. O clima hora tenso hora calmo transcorrera de forma fluída e quando notaram a noite já se fizera surgir. Vola recolheu a louça do chá e biscoito que beberam e rumou para a cozinha. Era tarde e querendo ou não precisavam jantar, mesmo que a conversa estivesse só no início. Começou a esquentar um pouco do refogado de carne que sobrara do almoço, tomou alguns pedaços de pães, oléo e tomate. Organizou três pratos e sem que precisasse chamar Peter apareceu atrás de si dispondo os talheres e copos à mesa, a velha jarra de suco e outra de água. O cheiro quente da carne chamou sua atenção de volta ao fogareiro que imediatamente desligou e com a desenvoltura que adquirira após os anos levou tudo que tinha em mãos. Um olhar de soslaio foi o único gesto que fez a entender ao homem que ele era convidado a juntar-se na ceia.

Ironicamente comeram em silêncio, o único som sendo o do alimento partido e mastigado. Era incomodo, mas durou pouco, algo os impelia a continuar a se alimentar corretamente. Terminaram rapidamente, a louça suja esquecida na pia deu lugar ao som baixinho do rádio ligado, tocando uma música típica no programa do fim de tarde. Novamente na sala os olhares seguiam-se a fitar sem nenhum dos três esboçar quem iria inicar a conversa. Cansada daquele joguinho de miradas, Vola pôs-se em pé.

— Eu não sei vocês dois, mas creio já ser hora de dormir. Peter vá para o seu quarto, já o senhor se desejar há uma cama no celeiro que pode usar. Está tarde e é melhor continuarmos essa conversa amanhã.

— Peter eu…

— Boa noite pai — e dito isso o menino rumou para o seu quarto deixando os dois adultos sozinhos na sala.

— Eu só queria pedir perdão.

— Não é para mim que tem que falar isso — respondeu Vola antes de seguir os passos do garoto.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 — Conversas amenas…

A noite passou tão crua e gélida como nenhum outra. O inverno ainda nem rondava a fazenda, mas a sensação era como se uma nevasca tivesse caído ao longo da noite. Todos acordaram desanimados e cansados. Não haviam dormido bem. O café foi feito e recebido de bom grado, cada um tomando a sua xícara e tendo mais uma vez o silêncio como amigo. Vola passara o tempo em que o sono se fizera para pensar e analisar a situação.

Ela desconfiava que Peter andara mexendo em suas correspondências e se a cara dele para o pai fosse indicativa nata sobre o fato, ela tinha que tomar uma inciativa e a insônia daquele noite viera a calhar. Enquanto isso Peter imaginava o que trouxera seu pai aí. Ele não se mostrara desejoso de tê-lo como companhia, o deixara com Vola como se estivesse indo para um fim de semana no _camp_ e não para uma guerra de quase seis anos. Ele tinha raiva, um ódio tremendo contra o homem que estava ali, mas ao desviar o olhar para Vola ele sentiu tudo isso se dissipar.

Ela parecia um porto seguro de calmaria em meio a tempestade. O silêncio não tão mais desconfortável pairava fluído e calmo entre eles. Terminaram o café e a louça ficou consigo. Vola seguiu para as tarefas que le compeliam ali seguido seu pai ia atrás. O som do início do dia enchia a casa, o cacarejar das galinhas, o roçado da foice sobre a grama e o pomar, do machado sobre as toras. Tudo remetia a paz, Peter então focou-se em sua tarefa esquecendo um pouco os dois adultos que seguiam sem se falar.

Afora Vola cortava a madeira pequena que Peter anteriormente separara para si, deixando as toras muito menores do que já eram ela terminou rapidamente o serviço seguindo para o galinheiro. Estava mais tarde do que o habitual para recolher os ovos, mas com aquele homem em seu encalço ficava difícil de trabalhar. Não querendo atrasar nem mais um minuto do seu dia, jogou a cesta nas mãos dele enquanto colocava a trança para trás e se abaixava um pouco para recolher o trabalho noturno das aves. Azuis, verdes, marrom e brancos; de diferentes tamanhos, um a um ela ia enchendo a cesta que prontamente aparecia ao seu lado. O silêncio outra vez surgira, mas tora rapidamente condensado pelo som do restante dos animais que terminavam de acordar. Acabado a tarefa voltaram a casa encontrando Peter a terminar de varrer a cozinha. Deixando a cesta com ele seguiu para o restante de suas tarefas deixando pai e filho a sós. Eles precisavam daquele tempo juntos.

 

}{

 

— Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

— Não temos nada a conversar.

— Temos sim Peter, eu sou seu pai.

— Mas não é o que parece. Você me deixou aqui por anos, as únicas notícias suas que eu tive foram mentiras amenizadas por Vola, pois nem ao menos vir me ver você veio. Eu sei que teve baixa antes do fim da guerra, que saiu por um ferimento, mas isso foi há mais de seis meses pai. Seis malditos meses.

— Peter por favor me perdoa. Eu sei que errei, meus deuses como eu sei que errei. Não fiz nada certo desde o dia que nasci, os únicos momentos em que acertei foi quando me apaixonei por sua mãe, quando tivemos você e quando o deixei aqui para a sua segurança.

— Para a minha segurança ou para o seu esquecimento?

— Peter por favor me ouça. Seu avó teve de mudar de casa, as tropas avançaram até ali, ele foi mandado para um abrigo, nossa casa destruída a dele também. Tudo que conhecemos mudou. Eu errei ao forçá-lo a deixar sua raposa.

— E eu errei ao seguir o seu conselho em fazer aquilo. Pax não merecia ter passado por aquilo.

— Você também não.

— Mas isso não pareceu lhe importar. Essa guerra me mudou, eu deveria ser uma criança preocupada em brincar de beisebol, em dar meu primeiro beijo. Mas ao invés disso andei por aí com uma perna quebrada, perdi meu melhor amigo, descobri que não conheço você nem o que achava conhecer de você. A única coisa que eu sei é que não serei igual a ti.

— Filho eu…

— Não me chame de filho, você perdeu esse direito quando assinou isso aqui — e nervoso ele saiu da sala largando tudo que tinha a fazer e voltando rapidamente com um papel em mãos, que jogou furiosamente nas mãos de seu pai.

O homem o olhou perdido, como se não soubesse o que fazer. A boca abrindo e fechando sem saber o que falar. Estático, chocado.

  
_Por que todos querem controlar_  
_qualquer coisa que eu pensar_  
_se pra eles não estou aqui_  
_[…]_  
_Tenho toda certeza_  
_daquilo que não vou fazer_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 — Presentes natalinos

Depois daquela briga na sala Peter não quisera mais falar com seu pai. E enfurnara-se no seu quarto evitando todo e qualquer contato com o homem. Evitou até mesmo encarar Vola, receoso pelo que poderia vociferar. Ela não fazia ideia que ele havia remexido suas coisas pessoais e encontrado um envelope pardo, meio desgastado, mas repleto de documentos com ares jurídicos, onde pode bem ler que sua guarda havia sido provisoriamente passada para as mãos de Vola, como método para lhe resguardar caso quedasse órfão de guerra. Ele sabia que fora uma ótima ideia, uma medida desesperada mas bem-vinda, no entanto seu âmago gritava consigo, lembrando-lhe como seu pai sempre arrumava um modo de se desfazer de sua presença. Primeiro evitando-o após a morte de sua mãe, depois o enviando para viver com um homem chucro como era seu avô. Agora deixando-o ali com Vola, sem nem olhar para trás.

A vozinha da sua mente lhe dizia muito bem que era bom estar ali, vivendo feliz pela primeira vez depois de tanta dor e sofrimento, mas ela também o recordava que se não existisse Vola ou sua fazenda para lhe abrigar, seu pai muito provavelmente o enviaria para algum orfanato ou o mandaria além mar, para viver no estrangeiro e assim jogar as falácias enganosas de que o estava protegendo, que aquilo era para o seu bem. Quando ele sabia que no fundo era só uma desculpa. Se não essa situação não existisse seu pai arrumaria outras para mandá-lo para longe. E se era isso que ele queria, ele daria com todo o prazer…

 

}{

 

O fim de semana acabou e a vida começou a seguir novamente o seu rumo habitual. Seu pai se fora, deixando alguns papéis e documentos nas mãos de Vola que vez ou outra tentava-lhe o estimular a lê-los, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Mas ele não queria. Não agora quando tinha medo de explodir. E assim outros dias foram se passando e aquela visita pareceu nada perto de tudo que ele vivera. Nem ao menos se lembrava como era o rosto dele após alguns dias. E a vida foi passando. O inverno e as férias do Natal chegaram, às escolas fechadas, as crianças brincando na neve, tudo coberto daquele manto branco que remetia a felicidade. Alegria e renovação eram vistas aqui e acolá, em torno das árvores repletas de enfeites, dos presépios e decorações natalinas.

A fazenda ficara um pouco quieta, o frio parecia não fazer bem a Vola, pois Peter sempre notara como o simples caminhar se tornava mais lento, a cantoria diminuia e nem mesmo as visitas de Robert a animavam tanto. Ele sabia que poderia ser a dor de lembrar-se da perda de sua perna ou a sensação de ter outras partes feridas em si. Então ele fazia de tudo para vê-la sorrir. Anos antes começara a cada solstício iniciar um entalhe diferente e ornamentar a casa, enchê-la de vida. 

Fizera pequenas peças de madeira representando Pax, algumas outras em igualdade dos animais da fazenda. Após ter ao menos quatro peças de cada bicho que ali vivia, ele começara a montar totens com coisas que ama. O primeiro um rosto de mãe, seguido de um coração, uma hortinha de cenouras e por fim Pax. Um dia Vola o vira fazendo um que mostrava uma raposa dentro de uma toca na árvore, seguido de vários outros animais ela sorrira tanto que ele passara fazer presentes entalhados para ela. Como objetos de decoração, alguns ficaram no tom natural das madeira que usava, outros foram pintados e envernizados. Chegara a entalhar uma boneca igual Vola, com a perna mecânica repleta de flores e corações, ornamentada de uma forma que deixara-a tão graciosa quanto quem havia sido homenageada.

Esse ano no entanto ele não sabia o que entalhar. Na sua mente ele sentia que já pusera na madeira tudo que podia, e que agora nada mais era necessário fazer. Então lembrou-se que esse ano o Natal não tinha mais guerra, e talvez fosse o último com Vola ali vivendo feliz na fazenda, pois seu pai muito provavelmente o levaria dali, nem que fosse a força, igual um soldado convocado que não podia abdicar do posto. Então decidido a animar aquele momento começou a procurar bons pedaços em meio às toras que tinha. Iria montar um presépio, o mais lindo que Vola já vira.

Ele se esmerou nessa tarefa, fazendo-a bem escondido no celeiro, desejando que o dia de Natal fosse o mais bonito. Ele sabia que o certo era montar o presépio no primeiro dia do mês, mas ele queria algo diferente, deixá-lo como um presente debaixo da árvore, pois assim ao menos ela poderia sorrir toda vez que o visse.

As semanas se passaram e dia 25 estava por chegar. Peter chegou a pensar em deixar os bonequinhos todos da cor natural, mas o pequeno Jesus na manjedoura tinha uma marca estranha, provinda de um nó na madeira. Decidiu então pintá-los e os envernizar, assim estariam sempre protegidos. Mas para sua infelicidade, estava sem os materiais necessários. Lembrou-se que talvez a pequena lojinha de artesanato estivesse aberto, pois sempre via ali alguns presentes e enfeites natalinos sendo vendidos. Avisou Vola que iria a cidade, mas sem ter uma boa desculpa para o que ali iria fazer, já que teria que pegar o ônibus, pois de bicicleta era impossível ir e mesmo que Robert fosse um bom amigo era necessário pagar a passagem, fora franco com ela.

Não é preciso dizer que Vola sorriu, contente de o ver feliz e animado com algo, deu-lhe então o dinheiro necessário para as compras e as passagens então ele seguiu rumo a cidade. No caminho de ida conversou um pouco com o condutor, deixando-o a par de tudo que Vola fizera de especial para a ceia que ocorreria em alguns dias e convidando, melhor dizendo, relembrando-o de não faltar. Desceu do ônibus correndo animado até a loja para encontrá-la fechada. Não podendo desistir, seguiu duas quadras a frente onde sabia existir um mercadinho o qual encontrou igualmente de porta fechadas. Frustrado pela burrice de não ter pensado em olhar isso antes fez o caminho de volta para o ponto a fim de ir embora. Foi então que um mar de cabelos vermelhos e revoltosos lhe chamou atenção.

Edwin, o menino ruivo do campo de beisebol estava ali do outro lado da rua abrindo a lojinha que anteriormente visitara e estava fechada. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se que após aquele encontro quando fora procurar Pax e tempos depois quando já estava ali a viver transformaram-se em amizade quando Vola o matriculou na escola. Ele sabia que poderia não ter sido assim, já que o menino relutara e muito em acreditar que ele não era um espião da escola vizinha aquela, querendo saber as vantagens do jogo para trapacear. Mas por sorte eles se deram bem e após algumas muitas explicações e bastante insistência eles se tornaram amigos.

Não querendo mais perder tempo Peter atravessou a rua vazia sem nem olhar para os dois lados, sabendo que não haveria carros ou carroças para o importunar e seguiu correndo e gritando o nome do outro que ao vê-lo sorriu mostrando todos os dentes brancos, com os caninos pontiagudos proeminentes, como o sorriso de uma raposa, naquele rosto salpicados de pontinhos pretos e marrons que combinavam em contraste gritante com a pele alva e queimada pelo frio e neve do inverno. Ele então sorriu de volta querendo ser amigável, mas ao fazê-lo distraiu-se e quase caiu ao chão ao escorregar numa fina camada de gelo antes do meio fio que separava o passeio da rua. Só não foi de cara ao chão ou de cabeça na vidraça pois teve seu corpo segurado pelos braços firmes do outro que o interceptara antes do acidente. O calor emanada de Edwin era como um pequeno sol em meio aquele inverno, talvez fosse impressão sua ou resultado da grande proximidade deles, mas ao virar-se para agradecer notara um rubor aquém em seu rosto. O aperto ficara mais firme, enquanto ele se prostava em pé, tentando firmar-se em seus pés, mas lembrando-se que talvez não fosse possível, já que as solas de seu sapato não eram as melhores para aquele tipo de terreno.

— Cuidado aí Peter, senão vou ter que pagar uma fachada nova aos meus pais. 

— Obrigado.

— Por nada. Então o que lhe traz a cidade em meio de tanta neve?

— Vim comprar algumas tintas e verniz para madeira. Ah pincéis novos também e papel de presente, além de fita e cola — respondeu enquanto ambos entravam a loja após Edwin abrir passagem fechando a porta atrás de si e seguindo até o balcão.

— Então eu estou lhe salvando duplamente hoje — respondeu o outro sorrindo novamente, dessa vez com um enorme brilho nos olhos.

— Me salvando? 

— Claro. As lojas ficam fechadas na semana do Natal, pois todos compram as coisas antes e ficam quietinhos no seu lar. Aqui não somos muito animados a enfrentar o frio do inverno meu amigo, não quando passamos por tanta coisa depois da guerra. Mas meus pais se esqueceram de levar alguns presentes até em casa e me pediram para vir buscá-los. Se não fosse por isso você teria caído de cabeça na nossa porta principal sem ninguém lhe impedir e ao invés de levar suas compras, teria de presente alguns pontos na cabeça.

— Acho que não — respondeu meio ressabiado e constrangido — eu só atravessei porque lhe vi abrindo a porta. Pensei que poderia me ajudar.

— Ao que vemos sou o culpado então de você ter corrido quase se ferindo sem motivo, mas se não fosse por mim também estaria sem suas compras. É de qualquer forma estou lhe ajudando. Então vai escolher os produtos ou terei também que adivinhar? — Perguntou sorridente enquanto via Peter mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio antes de seguir entre as prateleiras e corredores do local. 

Após alguns minutos de muita procura, Peter encontrou tudo e mais além do que decidira comprar, levou tudo até o balcão, vendo as mãos ágeis do outro embalar tudo e colocar em uma sacola de papel antes de o entregar. Pagou e esperou o outro pegar os presentes que viera buscar antes de saírem juntos do local.

— Obrigado Edwin.

— Eu que agradeço Peter. Eu não sei como falar, mas toma, isso é para você. Eu ia esperar passar o Natal e lhe entregar, mas já que você veio aqui vou fazer isso antes — ditou enquanto enfiava em suas mãos um pacotinho e um bilhete e se despedia deixando para trás um beijo rápido que lhe aqueceu o rosto e depois o corpo. 

Ficou ali estático olhando os fios vermelhos se perderem a frente, tornando-se um borrão enquanto estava ali sem saber o que fazer. 


End file.
